


Fish Flakes

by orphan_account



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Caviar, Trans Milt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Memories swarmed inside his head, of his first meeting with her, of his first impressions of her. “I always thought you weren’t like other girls,” Caviar conceded. Milt didn’t like candy. Milt didn’t like reading. Milt didn’t seem to like to be the center of attention, always white. Pure white. Nevertheless, she shone vibrantly despite the plain clothes she wore.“You’re right.” A sharp flash. “I’m better.”





	Fish Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> I cant be the only one wondering how the personifications of fish sperm and fish eggs are female and male respectively, right?

Caviar didn’t dwell on this often even when he was afforded the chance to enter alternate universes in his slumber - he always had more important matters at hand, after all, to protect his Master Attendant, their families, his friends, his mind always overwhelmed with with visions that foretold events to come - but sometimes when he woke up and there was that familiar reminder of the weight on his chest, Caviar couldn’t help but grimace.

There was a full moon tonight, bathing the forest in white and grey. Rubbing his eye and fixing his eyepatch, Caviar wrestled his vest back on. Wrapping himself in his signature scarf, Caviar stepped outside for a quick walk. To… clear his thoughts.

Caviar wandered aimlessly a little far away from their retreat. Face buried in his scarf, he frowned as he raised his hands, pressing them firmly against his chest, as if to squash the fat that was there. Milt had told him not to bind too often. _It could be dangerous,_ she had said, her usual playful demeanour dropping. _You’re a food soul, but it might still restrict you in combat._

So despite that fact that it annoyed him, he had went along with it. What was he if he couldn’t protect his friends? That was what his previous Master Attendant had said once, right? The God of the Voids had blessed him with the gift to see alternate universes, visions, to help prevent losses in his own timeline. He would honor it.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t completely without grievances, though…

Nevermind. Caviar felt way better after banging his head a few times against a random tree. He quirked his lips up consciously. Then his smile fell again. Caviar shook his head. The wind blew, ripping his scarf around like the high tides of the ocean. Caviar raised his scarf to cover his mouth as he made his way back slowly.

“The night’s boring indeed, isn’t it?”

Caviar started and whipped around to find his partner perched up in a tree, looking very smug indeed with her arms folded. He raised his hand, about to wave it, realised that Milt most likely had witnessed him doing… indecent things in the forest way too late at night. Caviar lowered his head, tugging at his scarf self-consciously. “Yeah,” he finally replied awkwardly.

With practiced grace, Milt leaped down with a little curtsy as she landed. She gave Caviar a little smile, red eyes glinting in the moonlight. Caviar’s own gaze flitted to her, then down again, and then back to her. Flushing beneath his scarf, he looked away.

He heard a soft giggle erupt beside him. “It’s alright. I saw. No need to be so embarrassed about it.”

“Al...alright.” Despite her words, Caviar was back to anxiously fidgeting with his hands and scarf, not knowing what to do with himself. He knew she knew. Hell, she had even gave him advice numerous times. But there was still the constant uncertainty itching and clawing at the back of his mind, and Caviar couldn’t help but hesitate.

“Ah yes, you seem to have a little something on your mind.” Milt always sounded teasing. Caviar didn’t know if she was this time round either.

“...I guess I do.”

“Want to tell me?”

Raising his arms in a long stretch, Caviar shook his head a little. “Nothing much,” he mumbled through the fabric. “It’s just another alternate universe dream. Nothing noteworthy,” he added, smiling at the memory of Alternate Milt actually, genuinely enjoying herself in a meadow filled with flowers, though her figure had been a little different, a little less full then Caviar knew. Then he was glad that though Milt could understand his mumbling, she couldn’t see his smile. Milt was scary sometimes. He didn’t know how she’d react.

“It’s just it’s nice being an actual guy in alternate universes, you know,” Caviar said, half as a way to change the subject and half because it was still weighing heavy on his chest. “But then I wake up and it’s… like the Gods are laughing at me.”

“You’re an actual guy,” Milt said without missing a beat. Though the quickness of her response and the seemingly always present sarcasm in her voice was suspect to a stranger, Caviar knew her well enough by now to know she was being honest. Still, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his chest.

“I… I guess. It’s… kinda like the price to pay, maybe, I think about it sometimes, and… maybe this is the consequence for being ‘blessed’ as I am.”

“Mm.” Milt laid a hand on Caviar’s shoulder. “Is it still bothering you?”

“No, I guess...” Suddenly a thought struck Caviar, a feeling of something churning in his stomach arising. “...it’s fine, Milt, you don’t always need to check on me like this. I know you probably don’t really know what it’s like, so it must be tiring for you -”

A very loud ‘pfft’ struck Caviar right in his ear. The grip on his shoulder tightened. Milt fixed him with a look that was a mix of fury and amusement, and Caviar would have grinned sheepishly himself if not for the fact that he was probably about to die. Caviar closed his eyes and uttered a silent prayer to the Gods.

“Open your eyes, damn it.”

Caviar obliged. The second look did not make it any less scary. Milt’s lips were twitching and upturned, but her eyebrows were furrowed and her cheeks looked just so slightly strained and honestly Caviar wasn’t sure how to react right now.

Milt took a deep breath, admitting, “Listen, if you don’t think you’re an actual guy, I’m here to tell you you’re wrong, because by your own flawed logic I’m not an actual girl either.”

“Of course you’re an actual girl,” Caviar argued before his brain finally caught up with the implications of her words and then he goes somewhat limbless because… he honestly never knew. Despite himself, this revelation comes as a big shock to his system and he finds himself needing to sit down.

Milt hovered above him, her fingers twitching as if eager to heal him from whatever imaginary attack. Her expression switches to worried for a brief moment. Caviar looked up at her, wondering if she’s afraid he’s taken it the wrong way, but no, Milt’s always so confident in herself, in her charm, isn’t she? She’s probably more worried about his seeming onset of dizziness.

It finally clicks: she’s just like him. 

_Milt’s like him._

Caviar just looked at her blankly before a hidden smile made its way across his face. There’s confusion and surprise and all at once now there’s joy, like a sudden bloom. “I was scared, too,” Caviar admitted. The night is cold. The grass is somewhat uncomfortable. He hugs his elbows. “I was worried you’d think I was unnatural, but I guess I really had nothing to be scared of after all.”

“We’re food souls. We’re already unnatural enough. What’s a little more?” Milt said, baring her teeth, her eyes alight with ruby flames.

“So that’s how you know just what to say to me,” Caviar realised.

“Of course.”

“I… thank you.”

“It’s your reward for playing with me~”

Memories swarmed inside his head, of his first meeting with her, of his first impressions of her. “I always thought you weren’t like other girls,” Caviar conceded. Milt didn’t like candy. Milt didn’t like reading. Milt didn’t seem to like to be the center of attention, always white. Pure white. Nevertheless, she shone vibrantly despite the plain clothes she wore. 

“You’re right.” A sharp flash. “I’m better.” There was that serene, yet slightly dangerous smile yet again, the one that Caviar had familiarised himself with after countless time spent by her side: not just the Milt in this universe, but the one in the next, and the one after that. Even when all his Master Attendants withered and faded away despite his best efforts, she was the one constant in his life after he chose to follow her. They were immortal; humans were not. It meant that Milt’s acceptance was also the only form of support he could have by his side. _Dangerous or not,_ Caviar shuddered, _it’s good she’s here._

“I’m happy. I’m happy... that you understand me.”

“Of course. We’re partners. We’d have to understand each other, right?”

“...right.” Caviar stood up again, blustering a little, his head ducked. What time was it? There was some ember light permeating the surrounding darkness and leaves. The leaves began to rustle as the wind flowed through the trees. The sound of a distant flute made its way amongst the clouds, the duo swathed in shadows amongst monochrome moonlight.


End file.
